


Date Night

by skybound2



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2/pseuds/skybound2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus nearly lets his nerves get the best of him. Quick fic response to a prompt over at "ME Challenge" on LJ. This is not a Garrus/F!Shep piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** ME_Challenge over on LJ kept me busy today. One of the prompts was: "Desperate times." This quick fic (which kind of only loosely deals with that prompt) is the result :-)

"Shepard, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Why not? You said you've been feeling stressed. Tense." Shepard's voice dropped to a lower register, "need to blow off some steam."

Garrus sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one, was he? "I know I did."

"So what's the problem?"

He pulled his mandibles tight against his jaw, unsure how to express what he was feeling. Perhaps the direct course was the best, get his main concern out in the open, as it were. Desperate times and all. "It's just – I've never considered cross species intercourse before…"

His commanding officer started making a noise that was some kind of cross between laughter and choking. Garrus thumped his fist on Shepard's back awkwardly, just in case. "Geez, Garrus! Jumping the gun a bit, aren't you? Though, I like your enthusiasm."

Shepard's face split into a toothy smile, highlighting the glowing cross-hatch of scars covering his cheeks and forehead. "Its just coffee. Well, coffee and whatever it is that passes for coffee for turians. Enjoy some conversation, maybe grab a bite to eat…"

"Wait. What? There's eating involved now?" He hadn't planned on food. The place he was meeting her at was only supposed to serve drinks. Spirits, they couldn't even eat the same things! This was just getting worse and worse.

Shepard plowed right through Garrus' concern. "Figure out how the good doctor feels about you…_then_ you can worry about whether or not you should be booking a room."

"I still don't think-"

"You like her, right?"

The earnest but still somewhat annoyed expression on Shepard's face was enough to coax Garrus into a nod in response.

"Then get changed, buy some flowers, and show her a good time."

Shepard backed up, and opened the doors to the main battery, either missing or deliberately ignoring Garrus' baffled expression. "Flowers, why-" But the doors closed, cutting Garrus off before he could finish his question.

Lost, Garrus started to access his omni-tool (why would he need to buy flowers?) when Shepard opened the doors once more. "Oh, and Garrus?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Say hi to Chloe for me."

Garrus rubbed a hand down his face before standing straight and steeling himself for what could likely be the most awkward night of his life.

He thought back to Doctor Michel's last message, and flared his mandibles in a wide grin. It'd be worth it.

~End


End file.
